(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical scanning device, an image forming apparatus, and an optical scanning method.
(ii) Related Art
Typical image forming apparatuses include an apparatus employing an exposure device that forms an electrostatic latent image by scanning an image bearing member with light. Such an exposure device includes optical members. Vibrations of the optical members need to be suppressed.